The Warmth of Friendship
by Jasminepelt
Summary: Takes place during The Sight Jasmine is an unwanted kit, anyone close to her betrays her or is murdered before her very eyes. Just as she left her home she run into a storm and finds ThunderClan. But.. If they find out she's Scourge's granddaughter..
1. Prologue

**I got rid of my other story with Lionpaw in it, I felt it wasn't giving enough detail and wasn't a good enough story. I believe I've gotten rid of two stories already but I guess this one will have to do. PLS REVIEW AND NO FLAMES. This is the first story I've written in awhile v.v…. The allegiance will be in the 2nd chapter.**

Full Review: Jasmine is an exiled and unwanted kit, her mother was murdered before her very eyes and to make things worst so was all her friends and siblings. When she runs away from her home and comes across ThunderClan, what will happen to her now? And if they find out she's the granddaughter of Scourge will they want to eliminate her as well?

PROLOGUE

A small breeze made a small kit twitch as she blinked in the cold darkness. She shivered cold enough to not worry about her rumbling stomach. The malice she had seen in the last few days made her bite her tongue bitterly. Her grandfather had been a horrifying cat, and worst of all many cats hated him even though they followed him as if they believed the same thing he had. She had been running for days now, the snow just hadn't stopped. Thoughts raced throughout her head just as the snowstorm started to get thicker. Now freezing and on the brink of death, she heaved air into her flank hoping, praying that someone would save her.

**How'd you like it? I don't think it's great and all but I'm working hard. Please leave a nice review. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Next chapter is the allegiances. Hope you like my first chapter. I don't like how it turned out but I hope you do. I think the storyline is better then my other though. PLS REVIEW AND NO FLAMES. Expect a new chapter on Twilight Legacy by Friday. .**

CHAPTER 1

"What have you found Brambleclaw?" hissed Firestar who lead the patrol, his green eyes blinking through the morning light.

"I think it's a kit." Brambleclaw answered bending over to touch his nose to the frozen limp body. Firestar let out a gasp as he exchanged a look with his mate, Sandstorm before padding over to his deputy.

"It is a kit." Brambleclaw meowed picking her up by the scruff of her neck.

"What would a kit be doing here? Where is it's mother?" Sandstorm let out an angered growl. Brambleclaw shrugged his shoulders and turned to Firestar as if waiting to know what to do.

"I think the first thing we should do is bring her to camp, she needs milk and warmth." Firestar announced letting his tail land softly on Sandstorm's shoulder.

"But we have plenty of kits and I can smell kittypet on this kit." Brambleclaw protested.

"What's more important, this kit's birthplace or her life." Firestar growled his eyes on Brambleclaw who flinched realizing he had offended his leader. Quickly Brambleclaw nodded knowing he had spout out the wrong things to say to his leader who'd been born as a kittypet.

Sunset made the camp dark, moonlight was the only light for the Clan cats. Jasmine shook her head opening her blue eyes to see she was surrounded by other kits. They all had the same scent and were obviously siblings. Shaking her head she jumped off the nest and rushed to the entrance until she felt a force grip her by the tail.

"Kit, it's about time you wake up." meowed a ginger queen.

"How long have I been out?" Jasmine asked.

"Since sunrise. I'm Squirrelflight by the way."

"Oh. Well I'm Jasmine." she replied not knowing what to do next.

"I assume you're from the horseplace right?"

"No, I'm from a long ways past here." Jasmine lifted her head to point towards the mountains.

"Oh, Do you know where your mother is?" The queen asked picking her up and placing her beside three other kits.

"No, she was killed." Jasmine retorted swiftly as the other cat jumped up into the nest with her.

"I know it will take some time to get over her death, but when you do get over her death you're always welcome in my family." The ginger queen meowed pressing her tail onto Jasmine's back.

"What do you mean? Aren't I trouble enough. Cats who take me in always get killed or hurt. I've seen it before. I was hoping to be alone." Jasmine mewed back her tail flicking in denial.

"Jasmine I'm sure that you'll be fine here. If you become an apprentice, you'll be able to protect yourself and be able to have help from the other cats in the Clan. I'm sure my father wouldn't mind since he brought you to me." Squirrelflight urged curling closer to Jasmine and the other kits.

"Okay. I will do as you say, Squirrelflight." she yawned curling up beside the ginger she-cat's flank.

The warmth of the sun made Jasmine stir as she stretched to her feet.

"Bout time you woke up, you know you talk in your sleep." teased a unfamiliar voice. Jasmine looked over to the cat who was talking to her. He looked a lot like Squirrelflight except his pelt was a little bit lighter and resembled fire. "Who are you?" Jasmine bit back annoyed.

"I'm Lionkit. You're that kit that Firestar and father found aren't you?" he asked curiously. Silently she jumped off the nest avoiding eye contact with the other kit.

"Yeah, I probably am that kit." she snapped back before padding through the entrance. She could hear his pawsteps so instantly she stopped and turned to face him.

"Why are you following me?" she cringed irritably.

"I don't know. You kind of seem mysterious to me. That's all." he meowed without blinking. "I'll be your friend, you don't have to be independent and all."

"I don't need your help. I don't even know it I should be here." she spat back bitterly.

"I'm sure you don't but.. I just wanted to help." he growled, this time giving up on talking to her and padded back into the den they were in.

"No, wait." she muttered before realizing what she was doing. _Wait.. What am I doing? He just wants me to apologize to him…_

"Kit! So, I see you're awake. That's good." purred another ginger tom with green eyes. "I'm Firestar, the leader of ThunderClan. Squirrelflight tells me that you have agreed to stay with us."

"Yes, but you get Lionpaw to stop pestering me." Jasmine snapped her tail flicking irritably.

"Lionpaw?" Firestar meowed confusingly before giving the dark gray tom beside him an amused glance. "Oh, Lionpaw doesn't talk to most she-cats, I guess you're more interesting to him. Don't go easy on him, he doesn't give up easily."

Jasmine gave him a confused look. "What are you-" she started to say before Squirrelflight cut her off.

"Stop talking like that to _little_ Jasmine. Lionpaw means wells, he's very nice once you get to know him." she said eying Firestar.

"Well anyways, we need to give a warrior name, Jasmine." Squirrelflight looked down at Jasmine and let out a loud purr. "You look a dove, beautiful, delicate, swift, and strong." The gray tom beside Firestar let out an amused purr before saying. "I guess your Dovekit then."

"Welcome to the Clan Dovekit" purred Firestar giving her forehead a quick lick.

"Thanks." she gestured silently acknowledging her new name. She could see a silver tom with darker flecks pass by, his eyes dark and filled with thought.

"Who's that?" Dovekit mewed pointing her muzzle at the warrior who had just passed by. Firestar turned to look over at him and sighed. "That's Ashfur, he's kind of depressed at losing Squirrelflight to Brambleclaw. He's been like this for awhile." he answered. Squirrelflight gave her father an annoyed look before nudging Dovekit towards the den she had been in earlier.

"Squirrelflight, I don't want to go back in there, I need to go hunt I'm starving." she meowed padding toward the entrance of the camp.

"Wait, you can't just leave camp like that, you have to be with a warrior or apprentice." Squirrelflight yowled to her.

"But, I can hunt for myself." Dovekit urged. Squirrelflight let out a amused purr and said. "Of course, but you're too young to stay with the other kits in the nursery. I'm pretty sure you'll be apprenticed in a few days so wait until then."

"Fine, but I want some prey, I'm starved." She warned flicking her tail irritably before pushing into the nursery. She noticed two other kits beside Lionkit greet her. One was a larger dark gray almost black tom and the other was a dark gray she-cat with amber eyes.

"Welcome to ThunderClan, Dovekit." mewed the black tom who pushed down into a crouch. "Come on you can play with us. I'll be the leader, Lionkit can be a warrior, Hollykit can be the deputy, and-" he stammered and looked at Dovekit as if he wanted her to decide.

"She can be a warrior with me." insisted Lionkit, his amber eyes unreadable.

"Maybe I don't want to be a warrior with you." she retorted.

"Oh, come on." meowed Lionkit continuing. "I'm pretty sure you're a good fighter." Rolling her eyes Dovekit jumped at him. "No is no you understand?" she growled in his ear.

"Hmm… This is getting good." purred Jaykit whispering things into his sister's ear.

"I'll be anything but a warrior." Dovekit mewed over to Jaykit.

"How about medicine cat?" he asked.

"Medicine cat? What's that?" she wondered shaking her head in confusion.

"It's the cat who heals you when you're injured." Hollykit finished for him.

"Oh, but I'm better at fighting." Dovekit whined.

"That's why I said you should be a warrior." Lionkit growled. Dovekit turned to face him before kicking him off his paws again.

"That's for talking back to me." she smiled. (how can cat's smile?)

"Oh yeah?" spat Lionkit getting to his paws and thrusting himself at her. Dovekit fell heavy to the ground and struggled to push him back off, but used his weight against him and kicked him aside. Heaving in air she managed to say. "Ha, I told you I'm better at fighting."

"This is getting more exciting." purred Jaypaw laying in the nest beside his sister, Hollykit. "Dovekit vs. Lionkit who'll win?"

"Of course I will win." smirked Lionkit puffing out the fur on his chest make him look larger. Dovekit shook her head annoyed by how persistent Lionkit was. It seemed many of the kits didn't mind her, but a lot of the older cats outside the nursery had given her some hostile looks.

"I don't want to play this anymore." she yawned giving her chest a quick lick.

"You give up too easily." mocked Lionkit staring blankly at his siblings. She felt herself about ready to tense up and jump at the other kit but let her fur remain flat as she curled up where she was.

"Want to go see Honeypaw and Molepaw?" mewed Jaykit his tail curled up. Hollykit was nodding excitedly in agreement to her brother's idea. Dovekit got to her paws and padded over to the other kits.

"Sure, I want to know everyone here since I'll be staying here for the rest of my life." she purred happily to Hollykit. Instantly all three kits looked at Lionkit. His eyes were unreadable but he let out a curt nod.

"Okay, count me in too!" he sniped. Jaypaw led the four kits out of the nursery and into the opening of the camp. Dovekit felt her fur get heavy knowing a lot of the warriors had their eyes on her.

"Don't worry about them, Dovekit." whispered Lionkit who gave her a cautioned look. As soon as the kits reached another den, they saw two cats pad out to greet them. One was a large brown tabby tom and the other was a golden brown she-cat.

"Molepaw!" shouted Hollykit padding over to the larger of the two cats. "Are you Dovekit?" asked another cat who padded out of the den. Her fur was tortoiseshell and white.

"Yes, I am Dovekit. Who're you?" she wondered out loud. "I'm Poppypaw, one of the many apprentices we have." she meowed sarcastically.

"Nice to meet you Dovekit, I'm Molepaw and this is Honeypaw." she looked from the dark tabby to the golden brown she-cat they were both twice the size of her and yet she felt no signs of aggression from them.

"Yeah, are these the only apprentices?" she asked Lionkit who sat beside her licking his paws. "No, there's Cinderpaw too I wonder where she went." he murmured.

"Hey Lionkit you agreed to be my friend right?" she asked him trying to meet his eye. The ginger kit gave her stern look before answering. "Yes, but what about it?"

"I want to try to meet all the cats in the Clan before nightfall." Dovekit meowed reassuringly. "So are you up to it?"

"Sure, why didn't you say so earlier." he meowed getting to his paws. Giving him a long silent glare, she pointed towards another den not too far from the apprentice den.

"Oh, that's the warrior's den." he meowed padding closer to the dark shadowy area. Dovekit followed after him and looked closer into the den.

"Wow, that's a huge den!" she widened her eyes excitedly. Lionkit nodded and let out a loud mew. "Is Brambleclaw in here?"

"Yeah. Yeah, he's in here just keep it down." hissed a bracken-colored tom who padded over to Lionkit.

"Hello, Thornclaw. Where's Brambleclaw?" Lionkit greeted flicking his tail eagerly.

"Thornclaw?" Dovekit echoed studying the tabby.

"Yep, it's nice to finally meet the lone kit at last." Thornclaw purred his amber eyes not meeting hers. Lionkit pushed in front of them and asked once again where his father was.

"Brambleclaw is in the back of the den." Thornclaw answered pointing his tail at the dark figure in the back of the warrior's den.

"Dovekit." he whispered as the warrior padded away. "You have to be careful around the other warriors for awhile. A lot of them aren't really happy you're here, since you're not Clanborn. But Cloudtail, Firestar, Squirrelflight, Berrytail, and that will all be very happy about you being here since there just like you."

"What about you and you're brother and sister then?" she let out an irritated hiss. Lionkit let out an amused purr. "Stupid." he mewed. "We're your friends."

"Friends?" she turned away flicking her tail at unease. Many cats claimed to her friend in the past but later killed her or was killed. The sight of her mother hung in her mind, dozens of cats cornering her mother and slashing, ripping into her with their unsheathed claws.

Lionkit brushed his tail against her flank and she realized she had been staring blankly for awhile. "I'm sorry Lionkit. Maybe I should just go to sleep." she muttered shaking her head lose from the horrifying memories.

"Nonsense. If it's ok with you, I want you to meet my father and some other warriors." he mewed pointing his muzzle into the warrior's den.

"Ok, I guess it will be okay." she relaxed and moved forward. Lionkit followed after her until she stopped right in front of the dark tabby he had instructed her to meet.

"Brambleclaw you dumb mousebrain! Wake up!" he spat deeply into his father's ear. The brown tabby warrior got to his paws startled at the sudden loud voices of Lionkit.

"Oh, It's just you Lionkit. What did you wake me up for." he winced trying to stay awake. Dovekit felt horrible disturbing the worn out deputy.

"Um, he want you to meet me." she managed to mew out. Brambleclaw took a closer look at her and recognized her as the kit he had found in the snow. "Oh, you've woken up. I see you're doing alright." he mumbled.

"Yeah, Lionkit and the others have been real nice to me." she assured him. "So you're the one who found me in the snow?"

"Yes, he's also my father." purred Lionkit pride shown in his amber eyes.

"Oh, so you're Squirrelflight's mate then?" assumed Dovekit trying to see the resemblance between him and the three kits Squirrelflight was with.

"Yes, that's about right." purred Brambleclaw giving Lionkit a quick lick on the ear. "Now go back to your mother, she'll be worried about you. Kit-" he paused and Dovekit knew it was because he didn't know her name.

"Dovekit." she filled him in.

"Dovekit you go with Lionkit, ok?" he yawned curling up into a ball and closing his eyes again.

"So does this mean that we can't meet other warriors today?" she stiffened as she turned to face her friend. Lionkit shook his head saddened. "Okay, let's hurry back to Squirrelflight then." Dovekit nodded and chased playfully after him. This was the first time she felt she belonged. Hopefully it would last longer then last time she thought as she met up in the nursery.

**Okay.. I think it's a pretty bad beginning.. But It's hard to work on homework and do this at the same time. The Allegiances is next chappy. . Hope you like my fanfic I will work harder on this then my other fanfic so hopefully it will improve. **

**Jasminepelt**


	3. Allegiances

** ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader- Firestar- ginger tom with a flame colored pelt**

**Deputy- Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Medicine Cat- Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Apprentice- Cinderpaw**

**WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)**

**Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom**

**Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat**

**Cloudtail- long-haired white tom**

**Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom**

**Apprentice- Hollypaw**

**Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom**

**Apprentice- Jaypaw**

**Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches**

**Apprentice- Honeypaw**

**Ashfur- pale gray(with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes**

**Rainwhisker- dark gray tom with blue eyes **

**Apprentice- Poppypaw**

**Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes **

**Apprentice- Molepaw**

**Whiteleaf- white she-cat with green eyes**

**Birchpelt- light brown tabby tom**

**Berrytail- long-haired cream-colored tom with a cropped tail**

**Apprentice- Lionpaw**

**Mousewhisker: gray and white tom**

**Ferncloud- pale gray ( with darker flecks) she-cats, green eyes**

**Apprentices (more then six moons old in training to become warriors)**

**Molepaw- large tabby tom**

**Poppypaw- pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat **

**Cinderpaw- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Honeypaw- pretty pale golden brown she-cat**

**Lionpaw- handsome dark ginger with flame-colored fur similiar to Firestar's**

**Jaypaw- dark gray almost black tom**

**Hollypaw- cute silver tabby she-cat, white paws and dash on chest**

**Dovepaw- pretty dappled very pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat**

**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Hazelfur: dark gray she-cat with white paws and muzzle**

**Daisy- cream-colored long-haired she-cat from the horseplace**

**Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

**Goldenflower- pale ginger she-cat, the oldest nursery queen**

**Longtail- pale tabby tom with black stripes, retired early due to failing sight**

**Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat**

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader- Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet-black paws**

**Deputy- Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat**

**Medicine Cat- Littlecloud- very small tabby tom**

**Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)**

**Oakfur- small brown tom**

**Cedarheart- dark gray tom**

**Apprentice- Auburnpaw**

**Rowanclaw- ginger tom**

**Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentice- Pinepaw**

**Talonclaw- large golden brown tabby tom**

**Smokefur- gray tom**

**Toadstream- brown tabby tom**

**Marshfoot- tortoiseshell tom with jet black paws**

**Applecloud- pale ginger she-cat **

**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat**

**Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

**Boulder- skinny gray tom**

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader- Onestar- brown tabby tom**

**Deputy- Ashfoot- gray she-cat**

**Medicine cat- Barkface- short-tailed brown tom**

**Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)**

**Tornear- tabby tom**

**Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom**

**Crowfeather- dark gray tom**

**Apprentice- Littlepaw**

**Owlfeather- light brown tabby tom**

**Nightcloud- black she-cat**

**Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws**

**Queens (she-cat expecting or nursing kits)**

**Whitetail- small white she-cat**

**Elders ( former warriors and queens, now retired)**

**Morningflower- tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Rushtail- light brown tom**

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader- Leopardstar- unusual spotted golden tabby she-cat**

**Deputy- Mistyfoot- gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Medicine cat- Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat**

**Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)**

**Blackclaw- smoky black tom**

**Voletooth- small brown tabby tom**

**Apprentice- Minnowpaw**

**Swallowtail- dark tabby she-cat**

**Stonestream- gray tom**

**Apprentice- Pebblepaw**

**Reedwhisker- black tom**

**Stormfur-- dark gray tom with amber eyes**

**Brook-- brown tabby she-cat**

**Ripplefur- silver she-cat**

**Beechpelt- brown tom**

**Queens ( she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

**Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat**

**Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

**Heavystep- thickset tabby tom**

**Ivytail- brown tabby she-cat **

**Other animals**

**Smoky-- muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace**

**Floss- small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace**

**Pip- black and white terrier who lives near the horseplace**

**Midnight-star-gazing badger who lives by the sea**


End file.
